The invention relates to an insertion device. An example of an insertion device is known from WO 2008/136310 A1.
Sensors for in-vivo measurement of analyte concentrations, for example of the glucose concentration, are inserted into subcutaneous fatty tissue of a patient by piercing a needle into the fatty tissue. As a general rule, common insertion needles are designed as hollow needles or V-shaped chutes, with a sensor, for example an electrode system for electrochemical measurements, being positioned therein. After the puncture, the insertion needle is pulled out of the body tissue while the sensor stays in the puncture wound produced.
Usually, insertion devices consist of a basic unit which is placed onto the body of a patient and a lancet device which is coupled to the basic unit for insertion purposes and is, subsequently, removed. There are also insertion devices which consist of only a lancet device.
Insertion systems are often handled by patients themselves in order to insert sensors for the measurement of glucose concentration. For this reason, a constant objective in the development of insertion systems is that they can be handled as easily and safely as possible, anchor sensors reliably in fatty tissue, and allow precise measurements. In addition, the pain connected with the puncture of an insertion needle should be minimized as far as possible.